


Room 108

by PowerAdjustment



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:39:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6777541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerAdjustment/pseuds/PowerAdjustment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma Swan is a masseuse at Lucas Suits trying to earn a living. Regina Mills is a workaholic who needs to relieve stress. Emma is willing to help work out all of Regina's kinks while trying to keep her secret safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters.  
> This is my first time posting on Ao3 so I hope it comes out okay.

“I can’t believe you brought me here.” Regina spoke low and harsh as her friend dragged her through the parking lot towards the door.

Kathryn gave up the struggle when Regina dug her heels into the pavement. “You know why I brought you here? Because you need to relax! All you do is work, work, work, and I can’t stand your all-consuming bitch mode anymore.”

Regina folded her arms and scowled at the woman that was supposed to be her best friend. “I just don’t understand why it has to be here.”

“Everyone knows that-“

“Exactly, everyone knows, Kathryn. Do you get it yet? Plus, the girls in there are treated horribly, and I’m not so sure I’d want to touch any of them.” Regina interrupted trying to make the blonde understand.

“Ugh! Okay, I get it. How about this; we go in and each choose one who looks like they are treated the worse. Plus we don’t touch, remember?” Kathryn wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

“Kathryn, it’s not the pound. We don’t just go in and choose the one with the best potential. They’re human beings.” Regina rolled her eyes but she had already agreed to her friend’s terms.

“Come on…” Kathryn tried to entice as she walked backwards with a devious smirk.

Regina huffed and whispered “I’m going to regret this,” to herself before she followed her sneaky friend into the message parlor.

* * *

 

“You’ll do just fine, Em.” Ruby spoke softly as she smeared a healthy dose of chapstick on the girl’s lips.

“I just don’t want to fuck up on my first night. I need this, Ruby. I have nothing else.” Emma rubbed her own arms trying to psych herself up for the things she would have to do. “What if something happens?”

“Emma. It’s going to be fine. They check every new person at the doors. They check regulars too, and all of the regulars are nice, promise.” Ruby reassured as she turned to put on her shirt.

Emma took a deep breath and looked at herself in the mirror. Her uniform was a simple white t-shirt and black yoga pants. It wasn’t a trashy establishment where girls were offered willingly to anything that walked through the door; contrary to any newcomer’s belief. And they were treated just fine by Granny, the owner. Sure she was hard on them but it was only for their own good.

“Ready?”

“Not really,” Emma answered as a wave of anxiety washed over her features.

“Come on, you won’t regret it, Em.” Ruby patted her shoulder and turned around to leave to lockrooms.

Emma huffed and shook herself out before reciting “Do it. Just do it, to herself and went to her assigned room number. Room 108.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is gonna pump up some things.

“Hello, ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to Lucas Suites. Now let’s get right down to it, shall we?” With murmured agreeance she continued. “My women and men are not recipients; you will not touch them. They are here for your pleasure don’t disrespect them or, in turn, you disrespect my business and you will not be allowed back. Please fill out the simple questionnaire I’ve provided you with and I will assign you your rooms.” With that the woman left everyone in their voting booth type areas.

Regina was confused. She thought they would be picking girls or guys out of a skimpy dressed line up. She certainly didn’t expect to be reprimanded for her thoughts before she even had the chance to have them. And she really, really, didn’t expect to walk into such a beautifully decorated place such as a happy ending massage parlor. She looked down to the piece of paper and blinked as it gave her the options of the type of person she wanted to be entertained by.

-Red Hair

-Brunette

-Blonde

-Black

-Other

-N/A

She quickly checked the blonde box and went on to the next question She always had a thing for blondes.

-White

-Asian

-African American

-American Native American

-Latino

-Hawiian (Pacific Islander)

-Other

-N/A

Regina paused at this one this place couldn’t really have this many options could it? She decided to go with an easy option and checked the white box, even if she did feel a little bad afterwards.

-Male

-Female

-Other

-N/A

She tilted her head and went away from her obvious option of male and checked female. She figured that if she was going to do it than she was going to be even more adventurous about it.

She read over her answers and really hoped that her long blonde haired, athletically built, white female would be worth the stress she had of picking them. She handed her paper over to the gray haired woman as she passed her booth and sat back down to wait for her number.

Emma jumped when the phone in her room began to ring, but she pulled herself together enough to answer the phone. “Hello?”

“Anna?”

Emma understood that if Granny was addressing her by her ‘name’ than that meant there were customers close by. “Yes?”

“I will be sending a woman up to you in 2 minutes. Okay?” Granny’s voice was soft like she knew it to be again and she took a calming breath.

“Okay, I’m ready.”

“Good.”

She washed her hands and smoothed the sheets and the changing room curtain before turning to the radio to turn the soft romantic classical music up just high enough to “invade someone’s senses”. She scurried over to light a vanilla woods incent and ran around the room with it quickly before there was a knock on the door. “Come in.”

The woman stepped inside of the door and looked her in the eyes as if reading her thoughts, which she was okay with. A deep husky voice spoke but it held none of the usual poise. “Hello. And your name is?”

Emma put on her best sexy smile and responded, her voice only cracking once was an achievement to her. “Anna. You can get changed in there,” She indicated to the dressing curtains. “And if you want I’ll wait outside. You don’t have to be nervous,” Emma said when she noticed the woman’s wide eyes turn to the curtains and back to her.

Regina gulped and took a moment to study the girl. She wasn’t wearing what she expected and her eyes were dark green in the dim lighting of room 108. She had her hair pulled back into a plain braid that trailed over her shoulder to rest on her chest. Regina could tell the girl was just as nervous as she was if not more, so she decided that she would help the girl out too. “You don’t have to leave the room. You’re going to see a lot of me tonight anyway, right?”

Emma chuckled softly, a blush filling her cheeks, and flipped her braid behind her and nodded. “Right. Well, I will get everything set up while you change there are robes back there and towels or you can just get undressed, it’s up to you…”

Regina noticed she was waiting for a name. “Regina.”

Emma nodded and gestured towards the curtains again. She took a deep breath when the breath taking woman was out of sight. She didn’t even realize that she been straining to hear the clothes wisp until Regina’s question sounded like a heavy metal band playing in her ear.

“Anna?”

Emma turned quickly with a small nervous smile playing at her lips. “All ready?”

Regina nodded and moved to lay flat on her stomach on the massage table. “As I’ll ever be.”

Emma chuckled again and put out the incent which was becoming overly strong in the small room. “So I’m guessing it wasn’t your idea to come here than?”

Regina only shook her head at the question but came back with her own. “And, judging by the shaky hands, I’m guessing this is your first night?”

Emma nodded before she realized the woman’s eyes were closed. She pulled out her favorite oils and picked one she thought the woman would enjoy; apple blossoms. “You’d be right again. Now, just relax, I may be new but my objective is the same as any other person’s here. I bring _you_ pleasure.”

Emma punctuated her statement by rubbing into the knot that she had just found. She had only just begun and this woman was one big knot of tension, Emma was all too happy to fix that. She smirked when the woman let out a strangled moan. “That’s it just relax and enjoy it.”

The woman tensed when her hand began to trail lower and message the area just above her luscious backside, but only moaned when Emma worked through another knot she hadn’t known she had. “You must wear heels a lot.”

Regina was trying to distract herself from the sudden wetness she felt between her thighs when Emma’s voice came just close enough to her ear to make goose bumps trail down her body. “Mmmhmm.”

“Your skin is so soft, Regina. I feels so good under my fingertips.” Emma realized that, even though this was her training, she meant it. When Emma was satisfied with the work she had done on the woman’s shoulders and back she moved down to her calves. On first contact with her strong legs she let out a shuddering breath, all of her training would have to come into play with this one.

“Yes, right there,” Regina groaned when Emma’s fingers trailed to the back of her thigh right above her knee.

Emma was nothing if not accommodating when she began she work out the bunch of tight muscles on both legs at the same time. She could _smell_ Regina now and she moved a little higher loving the way the woman rocked slightly into the table. “How about here?”

Regina’s only answer was to jut her butt into the air when Emma’s hand moved higher to massage at the crease where butt meets thigh. Emma was confident enough now and removed the towel obstructing her view, and was happy when the woman stayed relaxed. “And how’s here? Is this good, Regina?”

Regina moaned completely unaware of herself and rocked into the table again with more vigor. “Gods yes!”

Emma dug her finger into tight buttocks loving the little mewls of appreciation she received, and the view was spectacular. “Mmm… Regina your ass is so perfect but...” Regina groaned loudly when Emma stopped all of a sudden before it turned into a pleasurable noise when Emma spoke again. “I want you to turn over so can make you feel even better.”

Regina almost fell off of the table in her haste to turn around. “I’d like that.”

Emma smirked sexily and grasped the bottle of oil and moved it to the head of the table. “Good now close your eyes.”

Emma lowered her eyes once her command was taken and almost lost her ability to think straight. Regina’s chest was flushed and rising and falling evenly. Her breasts were perfect, with the way the rock hard rose colored buds puckered in the air. Her observations ended with a pampered patch of hair on the woman’s mound leading to an area Emma couldn’t wait to get her hands on.

“Is everything okay,” Regina spoke tightly as her hands clenched at the sheet below her and her legs rubbed almost undetectably.

Emma smiled and hoped it was heard through her words as the woman had obeyed by keeping her eyes closed. “Everything is perfect. Really perfect actually, I mean…shit.”

Regina moaned when Emma came in a little too strong at her breast, messaging the sides, tops, her chest above, and her ribcage beneath, still not touching her where she wanted it. Emma grabbed the oil and lifted it so it would drizzle onto dark pink nipples. The moaned she received was worth the half hour she spent on the woman’s back. She rubbed around areolas and listened for the woman below to get even more impatient before she gently rubbed the tips of nipples gently, urging the woman to relax when she arched into her hands. “Do you want more, Regina?”

Regina nodded all too quickly for her liking; at this point she _needed_ more so she didn’t care. Emma nodded and pooled more oil into her hands and rubbed them together to warm it before she started on the woman’s torso. Regina’s breathing quickened when Emma’s hands made it to the patch of hair and rubbed evenly. Emma didn’t protest when the woman’s eyes snapped open to stare at her with need. She nodded as if to let the woman know that she knew what she wanted. Still Emma teased and brought her hands down to soft feet and rubbed for a moment before bringing her slippery hands up to ankle, then shins, knees, and finally thighs. When she made it to the shapely thighs she spread them wide enough for her hand to be able to massage up the insides, enough to see Regina was soaked. She was so close to the woman’s heat now that when her finger grazed one of Regina’s lower lips she could feel just how wet the woman was. She brought one hand up to the woman’s hip and the other stayed on her inner thigh to hold her there. Emma connected her eyes with the wanton woman, some unspoken agreement taking place through their connection, and brought the hand that was on her hip down, down, over, until her hand was submerged in Regina’s soaked core. She watched as Regina bit her lip to stifle a moan, her eyes fluttering but she kept them on Emma.

“Relax,” Emma spoke referring to the lip that she was sure Regina was going to bite off any moment. She moved her hand down to the woman’s opening and message there while gathering more of the copious amounts of moisture.

Regina nodded and before she knew it Emma was making sharp circles around her clit and her hand shot out to hold on to the other woman’s shoulder. “Uh… God!”

Emma continued like that until she knew the other woman was going to have her release. She held the woman’s canting hips down and moved her hand from clit to her dripping opening. “Regina.”

The woman’s eyes fluttered open as she moaned and nodded; relax. Emma smiled at the woman understanding before she pushed two fingers into the woman and pumped them at a slow pace, finger curling against ribbed flesh on every exiting motion. Emma watched as the woman tried to keep her eyes open and relaxed and how her throat worked through every nonsensical noise she was making. Emma sped up her pace and scissored her fingers inside, making the woman have to become used to a new sensation every time she thought she was going to go over the edge. Every time she thought Emma would let her fall the blonde brought the abyss further away.

“Fuck!” Regina panted and moaned loudly as the woman’s hand pumped vigorously into her, every thrust meeting the sweet spot inside of her. She pleaded to Emma through their connected eyes and dug her nails into the girls shoulder before flailing to grab at the back of the girls neck. She waited until the blonde’s eyes were back on her before everything exploded. It was unlike anything Regina had experienced and it seemed as though her orgasm went on and on until all she saw was black and her body twitched with aftershocks.

Emma pulled her fingers out and wiped them with sadness on the sheet, she wanted to stick them somewhere besides her pockets a lot more. She didn’t want to leave the woman but she had to. She dutifully got another sheet and fluffed it over the shaking woman before exiting the room to clean herself of the damn oil. Oil that she vowed would only be used on Regina, if she ever came back.


	3. Chapter 3

“So, how do you feel after last night?” Kathryn asked slowly as she set the files Regina had asked for down on the woman’s desk.

Regina looked up from her computer as if a gunshot had gone off. “Kathryn. Not the time. Not the place.”

Kathryn rolled her eyes at the woman before smiling devilishly. “Who did you get?” A roll of the eyes but no answer came from Regina and Kathryn continued. “Red.”

“Excuse me?” Regina looked up again.

“That was her name. Red. Well, it probably wasn’t her real name but who am I to judge, right?” Kathryn shrugged and sat down in the seat across from Regina’s desk, looking at the brunette expectantly. “So…”

Regina huffed before she dropped her pen to cross her arms. “Anna.”

Kathryn’s eye gleamed with glee as she bounced excitedly in the seat. “I totally thought you would have picked a guy! I bet you still went for the blonde hair blue eye package, huh?”

Regina shook her head while biting her lip, it was becoming clear that not only did she know her type but her friend knew her type as well. “Yes, but she didn’t have blue eyes. They were green.”

Kathryn chuckled softly and replied with a nearly unnoticeable tilt of her head which meant nothing good for what was to come out of her mouth next, in Regina’s past knowledge. “Did you like it?”

“I’m not telling you that!” Regina was only answered with a scoff which made her shoulders drop in defeat, knowing that wasn’t what she should have said. “It was…adequate.”

Kathryn’s face shined as she rubbed her hands together conspiratorially. “So, when is your next appointment?”

Regina face turned bright red at the idea of making an appointment with the parlor. Which she had, of course, but that didn’t mean Kathryn had to know. “I don’t have another appointment, Katherine.”

“You so do! Come on, Regina, it’s not the end of the world because you want to feel pleasure. Plus, it’s not like you are going out and doing this with every Tom, Dick and, Mary.” Katherine looked at her with no judgment and smiled softly trying to let her friend know that it was okay. “Anyway, mine is Friday. You think I should go with Red again or should I mix it up a bit?”

Regina shook her head with a small smile playing at her lips. “It’s Wednesday. And I’m not changing it up. Doing that survey was once enough for me.”

“I don’t know. I kind of liked the whole build-a-masseuse thing they had going on.”

Regina was going to reply with something about how degrading that statement was when she was cut off by her phone ringing. “This is Mills.”

Kathryn rolled her eyes while puffing her cheeks and chest and flipping her for good measure while mouthing ‘This is Mills’, making Regina roll her eyes again. Regina smirked and pressed the button to make the speaker turn on on the phone before putting it back on the receiver. “-Regina, will Kathryn be joining you this Friday? If so make sure that girl behaves herself this time.”

Kathryn instantly sat up and looked to Regina with panicked eyes while the brunette answered. “I’m not sure, mother. Why don’t you ask her yourself she just so happened to be stopped by my office.”

“Hello, Kathryn?”

Kathryn cleared her throat while glaring at Regina while she spoke. “Hello, Cora… Uh… Mrs. Mills. How are you today?”

“Oh, Katherine, do stop glaring like a child.” She paused as she heard Regina chuckle loudly. “Will you be having dinner with us this Friday?”

“No, Mrs. Mills, I have other engagements.” Kathryn was in soft glare at this point which only made Regina try harder to hold in her laughter.

“Shame. And what might those engagements be? Let me guess, you’ll be at Regina’s place with a _friend_ on her couch?”

Regina couldn’t stop the laugh that bubbled up and how Katherine could’ve rivaled a tomato in that moment. Kathryn smirked at Regina before continuing in a nonchalant tone. “No. I will be at a happy ending massage parlor.”

Regina’s laughing stopped quickly and she had wide disbelieving eyes turned to Kathryn in a second before she heard her mother begin laughing hysterically. “Oh! Touché, Kat, touché. Take what you’re given and throw it back! Ha!”

Both Regina and Kathryn breathed deeply when Cora thought it was a joke and didn’t push any farther before she gave Regina the times she knew to be there and said she had to go because her new lap dog was chewing holes through her couch.

“Your mother doesn’t know how to drop something does she?” Kathryn crossed her arms as she pouted.

“Why do you think I haven’t missed a dinner in 2 years? Plus, you were the one who had a boy sneak into my house so you could have sex on our couch. How did that turn out for you, dear? Sorry to say it, but no amount of unmissed dinners will put you back at 'okay' with my mother.” Regina chuckled as she looked back down to her long overdue papers, ignoring Kathryn’s dropped jaw and wide eyes.

“You said your parents weren’t coming back that night!”

Regina looked up at the unsaid accusation. “Why didn’t you do it at your house?”

“Because he only wanted to be with me if he thought I was really your sister. You were the one who told him that, by the way, and at the time I didn’t mind being used apparently! Duh!” Kathryn rolled her eyes at her younger self, crossing her arms childishly.

Regina, of course, knew that but she scoffed again at the thought of a boy using her best friend just to get close to her. “That does not make it my fault, Kat. Now, if you will so kindly see yourself out, I have some work to do.”

Kathryn huffed and stood up and started making her way to the door with the parting words of “I hope Anna can pull the stick out of your ass soon, _sis_.”

* * *

 

Emma was showering before work when there was a knock on the door.

“Momma!”

Emma sighed softly as she poked her head around the curtain to yell at the door. “Hold on!”

Emma finished her shower once she heard feet scampering away from the door. She quickly dried and dressed in her uniform before the child could come back again. He sitting on the couch watching a movie when she finally made it out of the bathroom. “What you watching, kid?”

“I’m Henry, momma. I’m watching the Peabody movie.” Henry huffed, making Emma laugh when he spilled some of the milk he was drinking down his chin.

Emma plopped onto the couch and laid down behind him. “But are you my kid?”

Henry looked to her while smiling with dimples she fell in love with every day they made their appearance. “Yes. And you’re my momma.”

“That’s right. Now, shoes because it’s time to go to Belle’s.” Belle was the sweet young librarian across the hall from them. She had taken a liking to Henry ever since Emma brought him home and she would help Emma with him on the nights that the blonde thought she couldn’t take any more of the crying and fussing. Emma sat up and handed him his shoes that had been kicked off under the coffee table.

He rolled his eyes in the most dramatic way a 5 year old could before doing what he was told. With his shoes on, and Emma’s heavy burden of a uniform loosely hanging from her body, they left the house en route to Belle’s apartment.

All she knew today was that she had an appointment. She didn’t know that it was with the one of the 5 customers that she had helped in her 4 days of work that it was with. Emma was slightly less swell when she went into work that night and her mood only got heavier when she made it to Granny’s desk for check in. “Hi.”

“Hello, girl.” Granny was a hard edge type of woman but as long as you didn’t tempt her to poke you then you were okay. Emma made sure she stayed unharmed by granny’s rough edges, that’s how she liked it.

“Who’s my appointment with today?” Emma walked over to peer at the framed pictures of old castles as she waited for Granny to find her appointment information.

“Looks like you have a return today. Good job.” Granny said it with pride in her voice, but Emma’s heart sank at reading the name. _Regina_.

Emma gulped and took the card Granny had just given her before nodding and walking away to the short solace that room 108 would deliver. She sunk into the door heaving a deep sigh when she knew she still had time before she had to begin preparing the room. She was excited but scared for she knew she wouldn’t be able to control herself for much longer if the woman continued to come back, and she the woman was so damn tempting. She needed to clear her head so she decided to do what was needed for the room to be comfortable. She pulled out the oil she knew she would use for her client and put it inside of a hot towel to warm. Once everything was done and cleaned to her standards she went over to the door and flipped the switch on it that lit up the numbers that were on the opposite side facing the hallway. 108.


	4. Chapter 4

Hell was not even close to what Emma was putting herself through for the mess she had made of Regina’s appointment. It just kept replaying over and over in her head.

* * *

_“I don’t think you should come back here, Regina?” Emma rubbed down her thighs trying to keep the woman calm so she could speak her peace and be done with it._

_Regina shook her hand off and Emma figured the calm approach wasn’t something Regina did well. “What are you talking about?”_

_“It’s just… It’s a no touching allowed rule. You touched last time and I think this should be your last visit or at least your last visit with_ me _.”_

_Regina squinted her eyes at Emma as if she was searching for the weakest point to prey on but she gave up soon after and got up, quickly wrapping the sheet around her bare body. “Yes, you’re probably right. I’ll just go now so we don’t have any more unforeseen problems arise, hmm?”_

_Emma raised her hand to try to stop the woman from leaving. “Regina, I didn’t mean you had to leave now. I was just-“_

_“You were just what?” When Regina received only silence she nodded and pulled the sheet tighter around herself and sweeping away into the changing room._

_Emma sighed deeply once the woman had slid the curtains shut. When Regina came out she turned to Emma once she had made it to the door. Emma simply stood waiting for her to say something and slumped when she finally did._

_“Thank you for your_ professional _services, Miss…”_

_Emma noticed she was pausing for a last name so she gave what first came to mind only to cringe afterwards, she gave the woman her real last name. “Swan.”_

_Regina nodded and opened the door. “Miss Swan.” With that she was gone leaving Emma to continuously cringe for the rest of the week._

* * *

Emma was in the middle of another cringe when her phone rang, cutting her out of her trance. “Hello?”

“Emma, where the hell are you?” Ruby’s high-pitched voice rang through the phone.

Emma jumped and looked at the time; 7:30. “Shit. I’m coming!”

Emma hung up the phone and rushed through getting her uniform on and ripped a brush through her tangled hair pulling it into a smooth-ish ponytail. She rushed out of the door before she realized she had forgotten something very important. “Shit!” She opened the door to find her very important item standing and smiling widely at his frazzled mother.

“Momma you’re Taz! Wooosh!” Henry ran quickly and jumped into her arms, showing her how fast she was running through the apartment moments ago.

Emma took a deep breath and texted Ruby telling her she would be a little longer and she rolled her eyes at herself for forgetting her own child. “Yep that’s what I am. Taz! I was going pretty fast, huh?”

Henry nodded and kissed her cheek when they made it to Belle’s door. Belle was stood in her doorway waiting for the boy and swooped down to catch him under the arms when he made it to her. “Running a little late there, Taz?”

Emma smiled and hugged Belle quickly promising to talk to her later. “Bye, kid. Love you!”

“Love you to, momma!” Henry yelled down the hall after Emma.

Emma shook her head at herself again before walking out of her apartment complex.

* * *

“Regina, darling, how are you?” Cora spoke through the phone as she always did when she made her weekly calls to her daughter’s office.

Regina rolled her eyes before responding harshly. “The same I have been, mother. What did you call for?”

“Excuse me?”

“Hello, mother, I’m fine how are you?” Regina tried again although the frosty tone of voice remained.

Cora scoffed at her daughter’s attempts and moved on in the conversation. “I seem to have caught you at a bad time so I’ll get straight to it. Your father is cooking tonight and he just wanted to know if there was anything special you wanted.”

Regina stared at the stack of papers she had lined to the same height as her desk lamp, realizing that dinner was not in the cards for her tonight she made the decision she hadn’t made in years. “I’m sorry to do this on such short notice, but I’m not going to be able to make it to dinner tonight.”

“Oh, no you don’t. You will be there.” Cora finished as Regina sighed she knew this was coming.

“Mother, I run a _multi-million_ dollar business. I will be working. I will not be there that’s final. Please tell daddy I’m sorry. I love you but I must go now.” Regina heaved a breath once the phone was in the holder again, she knew she was going to pay for just hanging up like that but dinner really wasn’t in her plans for the night. She knew that if she went to dinner she would only raise concerns with her coarse mood.

Just as Regina was saying goodbye to her assistant as he left that night Kathryn came waltzing through the door. “And I suppose you have some other friendly advice you’d like to give me tonight?”

Kathryn shook her head and confused Regina by her answer. “Nah, I just had to come back and get some papers. I remembered them on my way back from my appointment with Red. God she is amazing, and those hands! Wait, aren’t you supposed to be knee deep in Cora bullshit right now?”

Regina rolled her eyes and walked back to her office slamming the door before Kathryn could think she wanted company. Of course that didn’t stop the woman from barging through it right after her to force the unwanted company she could offer. “Kathryn. Not right now. I have a lot of work to do and I could do with going one night without you incessantly nagging me about how I need to loosen up or tell you all of my deep dark secrets.”

Kathryn floated into her seat and smiled as Regina went on about things she hadn’t planned on doing until she brought them up. “Regina. You need to shut up.”

Regina let out a squeak as the woman made a mouth shutting gesture with her hand, effectively cutting the brunette’s speech. “Excuse me?”

“I said you need to shut up because I will not let your shitty mood bring me down from my high. Got it?” when she received a nod and no more words she leaned back and closed her eyes while speaking again. “Now, you’ve known me since second grade and you should know by now that I’m not going to leave you alone until you tell me what’s up. Plus, you don’t have a deep dark secret that I don’t know so by you saying that it must mean you have a new one that I’m not aware of. I’ll sit here quietly until you have the courage to tell me _or_ I can ‘nag’ you, but I think we all know the easier way out.”

Regina took a deep breath when the woman was done speaking and even internally chuckled at how laid back the woman’s posture and words were given. “Miss Swan asked me to not come back. Well, she suggested it may not be the best if I came back…to her.”

“Damn, you didn’t even touch her and she’s got it bad for you already. How did this come about?” Kathryn barely moved to make eye contact and Regina wished that she could only feel half as good as her friend did.

“We didn’t even make it through the massage she told me right when I got there. Maybe it’s best though. And technically I did touch her, Kat.” That time Kathryn moved to sit up straighter but her words were still more lax than usual.

“Shit, Reg, what did you do?”

“I don’t know it was in the moment. My hand had a mind of its own and I grabbed her shoulder, but it’s not like I meant to and I certainly did not touch anywhere inappropriate.” Regina finally dropped her pen again and leaned back to cross her arms.

“Well, that’s not fair. She can’t tell you that you can’t come back. Well, she didn’t actually; you _can_ go back you just can’t have _her_ as your masseuse. So, I ask again, what has you at such a high level of bitch mode that you dipped out on Cora, her royal pain in the ass?” Kathryn watched as her friend crossed and uncrossed her legs and fidget with the hem of her jacket, her friend did not fidget. “Shit, you like her?”

She didn’t answer but the way her eyes wouldn’t meet Kathryn’s was enough for the blonde. She had her answer and she knew if Regina thought she was judging her in any way they would be in another fight. She wasn’t feeling fighting so she nodded to herself before she stood up and sighed. She gave her friend a wink before leaving the office to retrieve the papers she really had come for in the first place.  

Regina shook herself soon after Kathryn left and went back to her paper work. She didn’t like Anna Swan she liked what the girl offered and gave. She didn’t like Anna Swan she had only seen her two times and one out of the two weren’t so pleasant. She did not like Anna Swan because, even though she was paying for the services the blonde provided, she still made Regina feel like a goddess. She didn’t like Anna Swan because of her shining eyes that seemed to hold more secrets than Regina had ever wanted to know. No, she definitely _did not_ like Anna Swan. 


End file.
